Some Thing Never Change
by Shasta Holmes
Summary: This is a story I have written by myself, I am not re-doing someone else's book but I want to submit my work nontheless.  Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

April 7

Samantha Martin is a typical American girl with rich brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She is eighteen, graduated high school, and just started her part-time job working six evening shifts a week at the local marina café.

Chez Vinnie's Dockside Café was your typical fish and chips kind of place on the North side of River Stream, WI. The local college crowd hangs around on Fridays for their $4.75 draft beer pitchers. The money is great but the boss, Vinnie himself, is a pompous wind-bag, smoking three packs of Pall Malls a day.

Samantha has a small one bedroom apartment on the South West side of town. The dilapidated building is a sixteen unit project with peeling beige paint, dead brown and yellowed grass, and absolutely no amenities other than air conditioning, refrigerator, and stove. The interior condition of the units, however, is in excellent condition giving the phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover" a true ring.

Inside of her unit, there is a miniscule living room with a blue corduroy love seat, a small microwave stand serving as an entertainment center and a thirteen inch color television with a built in DVD player. A five foot wall divides the kitchen from the living room and a series of hastily-built wooden shelves sits above the stainless steel sink and stove as make-shift cabinets.

The bedroom is just beyond the kitchen and is rather large for a one bedroom with a door separating the kitchen and living room from the bedroom and bathroom. She has a double size bed with a lavender bed-spread over white sheets. Cherry oak nightstands sit on either side of the bed and a five drawer dresser, also in cherry oak, sits in the corner of the room. There is a small window on the east side of the room the gives off beautiful early-morning light.

The bathroom is on the North East side of the room with a wooden door to enclose it. It's a small, barely-room-to-shower beige bathroom with a floral butterfly pattern shower curtain and green accent rugs. Above the shell-shaped sink is a small mirror/medicine cabinet where all of her anxiety and sleeping medications are concealed. A pink toothbrush and Crest toothpaste sit on the soap holder above the hot and cold sink nozzles.

The flooring among the apartment is beautiful dark wood stick-down linoleum, giving it a country side, warm feeling to it. Every night she is grateful to come home to her small palace.

Samantha has always thought of this place as charming and cozy. Until tonight, that is. After a long night at Chez Vinnie's, she came home expecting a hot shower, a little news time, a small bowl of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios, and a comfortable sleep.

As she was sitting in her love seat she noticed something was different. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was out of the norm. _You're just tired, you silly goof! How can anything be different? No one has been here._ But as she starts to look around her small one-bedroom apartment on Filament Street, the feeling only grows stronger. _Why does something feel so _wrong_? _

She puts it out of her mind as she turns off the news and gets ready to go to bed for the evening. She rolls the entertainment stand into the corner of the room, turns the wall-unit a/c on medium, and makes her way to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. As she goes to brush her teeth she notices she didn't have to turn the bathroom light on. _I know I turned the bathroom light off before I went to work. I _always_ turn the lights off before going out _always.

She hurries to the bedroom to inspect for something, anything to be out of place. Conspicuously, her bed side nightstand drawer is slightly ajar. She stands there staring, afraid to move any closer as if something will reach out from the drawer and grab her wrist. Trembling, she slowly makes her way over to the drawer and pulls it open.

Everything is still in its place, nice and neat. Socks all accounted for, journal and pen buried under the socks, and small metal "Daddy Box" filled with her special Mary Jane cigarettes, matches, and a lighter. _What is going on around here? I know I didn't leave that open, I couldn't have._ But she knows there is no one else here but her. Or does she?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It may be a while in-between chapters. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Samantha woke up in her bed with her lavender bed spread up to her chin. The fresh morning light was streaming through the window. _**What happened last night?**_ As she tried to sit up, a sharp pain was shooting down her spine. All she could remember was feeling like something wasn't right. Something was… _**misplaced? Is that what I thought?**_

As she slowly sat up and put her feet on the cold hard wood floor, she realized she was still fully dressed from work. _**I must've been more tired than I thought.**_ She tentatively tried to stand. That sharp pain was shooting down her spine again.

She looked around her apartment and the feeling steeled over her again; that feeling that something wasn't right in her apartment. It lasted but one fleeting moment and it was gone. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

When there was a knock on the door, she muttered a curse under her breath. Ignoring whomever may be standing on the other side of that door, she prepared for her shower, and making sure everything was where it's supposed to be. She took one of her many anxiety medications before stepping into the hot water.

Samantha opened the refrigerator door and saw she was running out of just about everything especially her late night snack, Apple Cinnamon Cheerios. She made a hasty decision to get out of the house and go to the grocery store. Her watch said 8:35AM, perfect for a nice morning at Major's Market.

She made her way into the bedroom, still feeling a dull aching in her spine, to put on some fresh makeup. When she turned around to grab her keys off of the nail in the doorway leading from the living room into her bedroom, she suddenly remembered her shift tonight at Chez Vinnie's Dockside Café. _** It's going to be a long day; **_she thought_** what am I doing? **_

As Samantha walked outside and locked the deadbolt on her apartment door, she noticed a note attached to her mailbox flap. Just as she picked it up Regime, the cute cook from four doors down, started walking down the hall to her. _**This is not happening, not today. Why today? **_She quickly shoved the note inside her purse.

"Hey Sammy, how are you?" Regime called out enthusiastically.

"Where ya headin' to all dressed up like that?"

"Doing some grocery shopping, I'm out of my Apple Cinnamon Cheerios" Saying the latter like a child. "I'm not dressed up, I just wanna feel good? What's wrong with that?" She stated playfully.

"Nothing when you're not the one who has to watch you walk away like that!" Regime said coyly. "When are you going to let me hang out with you?"

Samantha took a moment to think about it. _**He is just so cute! Why do I keep turning him down? Maybe today is the day to stop.**_ "How about now, come with me! Be a gentleman, prove chivalry is still out there somewhere and escort a lady to the store!" She smiled like a vixen, her green eyes gleaming like gems.

"Awww c'mon, we all know chivalry died along with good music. You usually turn me down; I don't have time right now. I'm going down to the hardware store to go a door for my aunt. But maybe tonight, after I get back, we can hang out."

"No, I work. After that it's me time. I'm off on Wednesday, how about we go out to lunch then?" She said boldly.

"Wow, did you just ask me out on a date?" He said, smiling like the village idiot.

"No, it's lunch. You can't call that a date, you do that with your employers!" Came out before she could stop it. _**Why did I say that? Why didn't I just agree?**_

"Okay, whatever you say, I'll be by around noon."

"Okay."

As she was walking through Major's Market (known to the college kids as Major Moo) she was thinking about Regime. He has dark brown eyes, a thin but strong facial structure. High cheek bones, a broad nose and a beautiful set of lips. The hair on his face grows more on one side than the other.

As she kept daydreaming about this twenty five year old man, she walked the aisles listlessly never noticing an elderly woman slowly following her around the store. This woman appeared to be in great shape for the age she looked.

Samantha finally came to and realized she had passed her Apple Cinnamon Cheerios three times already. She looked at her watch again. _**Oh my god, two o'clock already! I've got to get ready for work; I've been here nearly four and a half hours!**_

She raced to the register, quickly paid for her groceries and hastily put them into the car. When she came down Filament Street, she began to get the first ebbing of fear lodged in her stomach. _**No time to be scared now!**_

As she pulled into the drive she slammed the car in park and ripped the keys from the ignition, hastily looking for her house key on her key ring. She opened the door, carried her few groceries into the house and packed them away neatly before rushing to get ready for work. The entire time, something was gnawing at the back of her brain.

It's not until later that she will remember that note that was left on her mailbox flap. What lays in store for our dear Samantha? What's in that note? Why can't she remember what happened after the news last night? We will find out soon! Read and review please! (Run of the mill comment!)


End file.
